Existing toilet training devices include training toilets, child seats, stepstools, and ladders. Training toilets may be used as stand-alone miniaturized toilets. However, these must be emptied after use and are not used in combination with a conventional, flushable toilet. Child seats may be used in combination with traditional toilets to provide a seating are that is small enough to support a young child. However, child seats do not provide support for a child's limbs or emotional comfort to a child sitting upon the seat. Stepstools provide a way for children to access an adult size toilet. However, stepstools do not provide any arm support or emotional comfort for a child seated upon the toilet. Ladders may be similar to stepstools and extend higher than a stepstool. However, ladders do not provide emotional support or assist in keeping a child positioned on a toilet seat.
None of these existing devices provide familiarity or comfort to a child using a toilet. Additionally, none of the existing devices provide a support structure positioned in front of the child and above the location of the child's feet while the child is seated on the toilet A need exists for a device, which provides such emotional and physical support for a child learning to use an adult toilet.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.